


Support

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Free Fall - Alex Segura
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, Pre-Poe Dameron: Free Fall, Protective Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In the end, all Ben can do is believe him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Expressiveness
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

They were on a comm session when Poe said it.   
  
“Okay, I’ll admit it,” Poe said. “I really will admit it. Dad’s been really annoying recently.”  
  
“Your dad, annoying?” Ben said. Somehow, he couldn’t picture it.   
  
“Well, more than annoying, actually,” Poe said. Ben watched as he swept his curly black hair out of his eyes. Ben wished he had that sort of hair, that sort of dignity. Poe was so _cool,_ and Ben? Well, who was Ben, in the end?  
  
 _An imposter, maybe,_ a familiar, slithery voice said. _A fraud._ He would never admit it, not even to Tai, but Ben felt like an imposter a lot of the time.  
  
Poe sighed. “I shouldn’t be ranting about this. You’re too young.”  
  
“I’m thirteen.”  
  
“Making my point for me. I mean, I shouldn’t be forcing my problems on a kid.”  
  
“You’re a kid too.”  
  
“Touché,” Poe said. Then, "What I’m saying is that my dad’s...well, some people don’t deal with grief very well.”  
  
“You can talk to me like an equal.” Ben crossed his arms. “I’m not three, I’m thirteen.”  
  
“Point. Okay...Dad won’t let me become a pilot. I want to become a pilot.” Ben was at least relieved that Poe was talking to him like an equal. Just because he was thirteen didn’t mean that he was a baby. Stars, wasn’t thirteen supposed to be a turning point in being a teenager?   
  
"Is it because of...”  
  
“Yeah. He thinks I’m going to end up dying on the job like her. It’s not like I’m going to, though. I mean...” A sigh from Poe. “Sometimes I think he’s just trying to keep me caged. Like...if I don’t get to use my wings soon, I may go crazy.”  
  
Ben bit his lip. “I believe you,” he said. “Adults are weird. Really weird.”  
  
Poe did laugh. Ben was relieved, at least, to get a laugh out of him. “You said it.”  
  
“I don’t think your dad’s trying to keep you caged, though,” Ben said. “I think he’s just...not dealing with his wife’s death well?”  
  
There were times, even eight years after Shara’s death, that Ben wanted to find a way to bring her back. He never told Uncle Luke, but he could tell Snoke. Snoke, at least, understood. Uncle Luke seemed to be scared of him, and who was to say that Poe wouldn’t be afraid of him if he knew? He definitely didn’t want Poe to be afraid of him. Anyone, actually, but Poe least of all.   
  
"Yeah.” Poe sighed. “I miss her too. She’d know what to do.”  
  
“I believe you.” It was the best thing that Ben could think of, just to say. Because in that moment, Poe just needed someone to believe him. 


End file.
